


You're my attic boy

by Beastyboyqwq



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Billy Doesn't Kill Anyone, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, mental problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastyboyqwq/pseuds/Beastyboyqwq
Summary: trying to find your cat, you find something more interesting in the attic.
Relationships: Billy Lenz/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Accidental find

"Claude?"

You look uncertainly upward at the hatch cover that led to the attic, for some time not daring to go upstairs. You searched the whole house, but the cat seemed to sink into the ground, not wanting to be found. The attic is the last thing you haven't checked yet. And although you doubted that Claude had any chance of getting there, given the fact that rarely anyone climbed into the attic, you still had to check this option too. If he was not there, then, most likely, the fluffy asshole has already got out into the street, and at best he will return himself in a couple of days, if, of course, he does not forget the way. Claude was an exclusively domestic cat and hardly left the walls of the house often enough to navigate the area well.

Going up to the attic without any source of light was not a good idea, but you were sure that somewhere there was one of the lamps, in which case. It smelled of dust, old paper, and the only thing that somehow gave the slightest light was only the moon, faintly peering into the only window opposite you.

It's not that you're afraid of the dark so much that your heart is already starting to jump out of your chest right now, but a slight anxiety at the sight of a heap of things covered in darkness, cobwebs (probably there were a bunch of spiders here) and especially thick darkness in the corners still gave you a slight prick of banal alarm in front of her.

"Claude? Honey, are you there?"

You called him again, hoping that the cat would let itself be heard, thereby making it clear where he was. The attic hatch was closed right now, which meant that even if Claude tried to escape again, he would not have succeeded.

And after a couple of seconds, something that seemed to you very much like a cat really meowed from one of the far corners. Other cats have never climbed here, so it's Claude after all.

You breathed a sigh of relief, because now you don't have to make excuses to the others about his loss when they return. You were the one to look after Claude today.

"Claude, dear, come here."

You still haven't seen him. Now you generally barely discerned the objects that surrounded you, and hoped, for the most part, on the brilliant cat's eyes, which are characteristic of glowing in the dark, and at least the slightest glow of his white fur against the background of the rest of the darkness.

Claude meowed again, obviously from the same place as last time, and you groped towards him, stepping carefully, not wanting to stumble or bump into anything.

The cat climbed somewhere between the boxes, an armchair and a wardrobe.

Crouching down, still not seeing him, since the moonlight was now falling in a completely different direction from you, you stretched out your hand, trying to reach it by touch.

But instead of finally grabbing Claude, _they grab you yourself by the wrist_. Someone's cold, stronger than yours, hand gripped your wrist tenaciously, but not strong enough to make you feel pain.

You couldn't even scream. Literally numb, still sitting there, being grabbed by someone.

_someone._

Someone was in the attic all this time, and you only realized this now, when it was too late.

Another, a stranger, was in the attic of your dorm. And now, when you were left completely alone as if for evil, he grabbed you.

" _Shhhhh...._

don't tell. Don't tell t-them we're here, Agnes..

don't tell them"

His voice rang out suddenly, breaking the oppressive silence that pressed from all sides, thumping into the head, but it didn't get any better for you. It sounded quietly and in some places bruised, literally in a whisper, which plunged you into even greater panic.

If it's a maniac, a psycho, or any of that, then you're probably already dead. After assessing the risks for a second, you understand that the chance to escape from the attic quickly, without stumbling over things and without falling, is negligible, not to mention having time to lock yourself somewhere or lock at least the attic itself.

So, all you had to do was not make any sudden movements, try, perhaps, to persuade.

_"I.."_

Your own voice seemed to sound even quieter now.

"I just..

Listen, let me just leave- You will let go of my hand, and I.. Honestly. I won't tell anyone that someone was here, please-"

You are about to say something else, but you become silent when the person gives in to you slightly, still not letting go of your hand.

it's still too dark to see anything other than the faint outline of his face, but now you can clearly see the green eye studying you intently. Either the light falls like this, or the second is hidden under the hair, you are not sure, distracted for a moment. It is similar to how the victim, paralyzed by the gaze of a predator, cannot bring himself to budge and run.

"Pretty, you're pretty lil' p-pig

Billy doesn't touch you if the piggy doesn't twitch."

The way he spoke in third person confused you. But now you seem to know his name.

Billy's speech was horribly distorted, and you figured he was probably somewhat ill. "Speech defect. Maybe something else.."

This conclusion makes you feel new, slightly different and contradictory sensations. You are confused trying to decide how to proceed with him next.

"Your name is Billy, right?"

You tried to give your voice more confidence. Panic, as you already understood, would not do any good at all, so you took a deep breath, trying to pull yourself together.

"Billy.. Could you 

let go of my hand?"

Billy still didn’t answer, but you saw how his eye gleamed in disbelief.

"I won't do anything bad, listen. I doubt if I could even run to the nearest phone..."

You involuntarily recall how in childhood your father taught you how to act with a wild or wounded animal.

And he lets go.

More precisely, it would be more correct to say that Billy loosens his grip so much that you could calmly release your hand further on your own. What are you doing.

But instead of desperately rushing to the exit, as you wanted just a couple of minutes ago, you stay. If you were asked why, you probably could not answer unequivocally.

If he's really sick and so easily gets into other people's houses, it’s nothing good if you let him go, you should not wait. However, you didn't want to call the police either. So far, Billy has done nothing other than breaking into the dormitory, which is illegal.

Silly, naive logic, and you knew it, but since Billy still hasn't hurt you, then things are not so bad.

At least, if he wanted to kill you, rob you or something of that kind, he would have done it a long time ago, given that you were alone for more than a day.

You haven't seen his face, but he seemed more just strange and lost than dangerous.

It's unlikely that he didn't need help. But which one?

Now that's a really good question.

While you were thinking what to do next, Claude came out of the rubbish pile of the opposite rubbish, the culprit of the fact that you even ended up here. Stretching lazily, the cat walked towards you, rubbing against your hand. You mechanically stroked him back.

"So that's where you were, asshole."

And almost involuntarily she jerked when Billy's hand lay close to yours, trying to repeat your movements, stroking the cat on the head.

He looked interested, like a child, and this, perhaps, was the last argument in your not safe venture.

"Billy.. May I ask you to come down from here?

It's too dark, dusty, and.."

You remember how cold his hand was.

"Uh, cold.

Barb and the girls will only return tomorrow, so nobody else will see you but me."

"Piggy wants to see Billy's face? Does she like B-Billy? she wants him.. him. Naughty Billy. Does she want to try it?"

Billy mutters something, but it's too quiet for you to make out anything. Besides, you doubted that it was anything coherent and understandable at all. So that..

You give him your hand, standing up, not sure what state he is in right now.

Billy is higher.

A little higher.

You can see it in his black figure standing next to him.

Later, when you manage to get him out into the living room, you will realize that, besides that, he is also quite slender, with unruly hair that would need the help of a comb, paler than you and seems to be rather exhausted.

He did not stop carrying incoherent nonsense all this time, at some point even switching to obscenities.

But for you it was more like a child who, apparently, did not quite understand what he was saying.

It seems like you need time to get used to all this..


	2. The first inconveniences.

It took a while.

For the first half hour, Billy looked a little lost, looking around and towards his new surroundings. Of course, the bright and clean living room was different from the dusty and dark attic, and first of all, his eyes tried to get used to the change of lighting. You assumed something like that, so you tried to start with the minimum brightness, leaving only a semblance of a table lamp, gradually turning on more.

To your surprise, for that period of time Billy was almost completely quiet, in contrast to his active and rather loud speech before.

"Good. I still don't know what to do with you next."

You looked at him again, standing not far from the couch, on which you were able to drag him (if you think that this is as easy as seat an ordinary person, then you are damn wrong. This guy is the most difficult thing that happened to you in all your life and last for a couple of hours).

"It is unlikely that the rest will react to your appearance somehow positively.

Recently a girl was raped, then a schoolgirl disappeared, and now a stranger breaks into our hostel and secretly lives in our attic. Knowing Barb, she is more likely to contact the police like any other person in her right mind."

"Piggy doesn't go to the police?"

This question catches you by surprise, because you yourself don't know, to be honest. Or you want to think that you don't know, because most likely you could not pass it. Perhaps the point is that you were a rather insecure person and too gentle person in general to have the courage to do this, as silly as it sounds. Or, perhaps more likely, you just feel sorry for him.

"No. I dont know? No."

You rub the bridge of your nose tiredly. What time is it now? It must be quite late because you can feel the heavy weight of the day on your shoulders. But hoping for some sort of sleep soon, obviously you shouldn't.

Billy looks at you intently, perhaps also thinking about something, and you notice that there is something abnormal in his green eyes.

But also no less aesthetic than the green color of the eyes in general. Who else you know could have had such large pupils, and what could possibly be causing this?

"Okay."

You sigh.

"I think I can leave you until tomorrow. But only because it's long been night outside and the weather leaves much to be desired. I just can't kick a person out in such conditions without feeling guilty or anxious afterward."

Now he looks rather smug, clearly accepting your words in his own way and in general not at all as it really was. But you ignore his chuckle and something about how you like him. You only go back to your room for a couple of minutes, returning with a comb in your hands.

"Don't think I would let you sleep like this, my dear."

You sit across from him, intent on solving the mess with his hair, which was defeated in the battle with time and the filth of the attic. But as soon as you touch them, trying to make the first movement, Billy immediately grabs you by the hand with which you held the comb with one hand, and your waist with the other, trying to pull you over. For which, of course, he immediately gets in the face.

Not much. You are still you who are not very sure about how to talk to consultants in stores, let alone self-defense or the power of action. Your action, rather, was for the most part reflex, but you are glad that you managed to react.

"What the hell are you doing, hey??"

For a second, he seems lost. But only for a second, because then Billy giggles again, trying to get your hand back to his hair, this time without going any further.

"Little p-piggy is touching Billy, I can touch her. Lil' piggy loves being touched.. She w-wants to touch him _more_."

"All I really want right now is to put you in order, damn it. You have no idea how much cobwebs and dust you have right now. In this form, I would not let you sleep even on the floor, not talking about the couch or the bed. So stop doing shit and let me solve at least half of that, because I very much doubt you could use the comb as intended if I let you do it yourself."

Sighing in displeasure, you continue running the comb through his hair.

"And stop calling me like.. Like that. I have a name. (Y/N)"

The rest of the procedure Billy behaves more restrained, but trying in every possible way unnecessary to adjust to the touch of your second hand, which you periodically corrected and removed the strands from his face, thereby interfering with you.

Strange nicknames, however, did not disappear anywhere, and as you came into contact with him, at times, they only became louder. You could say that you are practically not surprised, although it still confused you at times.

You involuntarily draw a parallel again, remembering how Claude loves to comb, to purr, burying himself in your hands.

Does he really like it that much?

When you finish, you pull back a little, looking around your work with pride. Billy looked much neater now

perhaps.. _nicer_

than with what he had in the beginning. In fact, it turned out that his hair was quite soft and pleasant to the touch, and a little comb intervention was all they needed.

"It's already better.

I would like to say that your clothes would also be in need of help, but I'm not even going to try to take off your sweater or, moreover, pants, so.."

You try to remember where you have your clothesbrush.

"so it will be easier for me to just remove the basic dust and cobwebs by hand."

For a couple of minutes you are looking for a brush in the closet of the hallway, and then you come back. Oddly enough, Billy stays where he is, with an undisguised interest in his eyes.

There were a little more problems here, because, of course, now you touched not his hair, thereby causing an even more violent reaction. To say that Billy didn’t stand still for a second is to say nothing.

In the end, his screams and comments drove you to the point that you literally refused to clean the bottom of his trousers, not wanting to check what else he could say in your direction this time.

At least now, for the most part, he was not a walking dirt peddler, and you breathe out a sigh of relief, hoping for a quick end to all this.

The next and, it seems, the last question was the one that consisted in choosing a place where Billy would sleep.

You, of course, could have given him the same sofa in the living room, but you felt fears that in the morning the girls might return earlier than promised, and earlier than you planned to wake up and finally take him out of the house. Let him go back to the attic would have meant throwing a couple of hours of agony and cleaning out, and there was no place in your room for another person on the floor or on the bed. Giving him someone else's room would be just as risky as giving him the sofa in the living room, so without hesitation, you give him your own room when you go to sleep in someone else's.

Finding you in her bed, Claire will be much calmer than if she finds there a guy she doesn't know.

"Just... Just don't touch anything here, okay? You can leave in the morning. I hope I can make it before someone else notices you."

Billy doesn't answer, sitting on the bed and sniffing the smell of your blanket, holding it in his hands.

"B-Billy likes that smell, it smells like daisies. He'll keep it for himself."

You actually used chamomile shampoo a couple of days ago. It smelled _like you._

  


* * *

  


The dream, as it turned out, did not come to you right away, and lying in bed you thought about everything that happened to you in such a short period of time. You don't seem to hear Billy anymore, so you fell asleep in complete silence.

And for a long time he enjoyed the smell of a pillow, sheet and blanket.

However, if you woke up in the morning earlier than necessary, you would find that with the latter he slept in an embrace rather than hiding behind him.

  


  


  


  



	3. Billy stays

"(Y/N)?"

Claire gently shakes you by the shoulder, trying to wake you not too hard or too fast.

"Honey, why did you sleep here?"

In a half-asleep state, you faintly understand what they want from you, for a while looking at the girl completely incomprehensible. When your mind finally clears up after sleep, you remember that that night you slept in Claire's room.

Literally bouncing in place, you jump out of bed.

"I...are you back already? Damn, what time is it?"

She looks at you a little confused, but smiles anyway.

“Yes, we had to return a little earlier. The weather got worse and there was no question of any skiing. Besides, Jess seemed to twist her leg.  
It's almost 9 now, so why did you spend the night not at your place, but here?"

The worst that could happen did happen. The other girls came back a little earlier than you expected, and you panic for a second, but do your best not to show it as much as possible.

"Me?.. I.... Uhh.. You see, yesterday I found out that I have a couple of rats in my closet. I hate them, so I decided to lock Claude in my room for the night. He may have caught at least one- Sorry I had to sleep at your place. I just know you will react softer than others, so I decided to stay here."

"Oh, what are you, everything is fine, really. Don't we have mousetraps left somewhere in the kitchen or-"

An unknown noise from the next room silences Claire without finishing, and you understand, of course, that it is coming from your room.

Jumping up again, you giggle nervously, glancing sideways towards the door.

"Looks like Claude is asking permission to leave. He must have dropped a couple of my boxes in there, huh. I have to see if he broke anything."

Claire answers something like "yes, of course..", but you are already faintly listening to her, running out into the corridor, towards your room.

We can say that you miraculously manage to have time to open the door before Billy would start calling you, giving away his presence there to others.

Almost bursting into the room, you abruptly open the door, accidentally knocking him down, and immediately shut it on the heck again.

"What happened??"

Billy looks lost now, sitting on the floor by your bed. It seems even to some extent scared, as his eyes tell you.

Later you will realize that it was a panic attack or something too close to it.

"Locked up!"

He wraps his arms around his knees, feverishly looking somewhere to the side, or, more precisely, to nowhere.

"They locked B-Billy. Billy doesn't want to be locked up, he feels like he's in a cage."

You gingerly sit on your knees opposite, feeling a kind of guilt for actually locking him in your room for the night. But to be honest, these were necessary security measures for both of you, and you knew it.

"You locked him up."

"All right, I'm sorry, please. I won't lock you up anymore, honestly. I'm sorry."

You gently take his hand, and he twitches, but, of course, does not grab it back, looking at you.

"Look, Billy. The others have already returned. They returned earlier than I thought, and now you can't just walk out the front door like I originally planned. Tell me where do you live?"

He thinks for a second and then smiles, looking up.

"In the attic."

"No, I mean... Where did you live before you started living in our attic? Please, I should at least know where to return you."

"Billy lives here with a pretty piggy."

"Ugh."

You let go of his hand, sighing nervously and lifting to your feet.

"Understand, I can't just leave you to live here, or in the attic, but no matter where, God, hiding from everyone further. What do you think I should tell them??"

* * *

"So you're saying that all this time you had a boyfriend who is now sitting in your room, and with whom you, moreover, spent all yesterday here? Damn, I did not expect something like that from you, honestly, baby!"

Barb laughs as she lights a cigarette.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

You shrug your shoulders evasively, not fully believing that this legend is really working right now.

"I... I don't know. It's just that we were all busy with exams and work for the university at that time, then preparing for Christmas.. Everyone is so nervous, tired, busy with their problems. Everything was not the right moment and time."

"Well, this is all very cool, of course, but we don't really free places, you know."

Jess is stirring sugar in her tea, grimacing, apparently from pain in his injured leg.

"She's right. Don't get me wrong, we're not at all against something like that. Peter, for example, comes here regularly. But where do you think.."

"Billy."

You remind.

"Where will Billy live if you want him to stay here? It is unlikely that any of the other girls, even those who go on vacation to other places, will let you use their rooms. And so what, even if did any of them agree if we only have a couple of weeks on holidays?"

You are thinking.

In fact, there are not many options, and you already know this very well. It became too obvious that you can't get rid of him that easily. So it only remained to directly allow him to live here for a while. Perhaps someone could move out to make room. Moreover, your friends reacted mostly positively.

"With me."

Barb chuckles again, coughing.

"Unless the owner considers it an attempt to set up a brothel here."

You yourself smile, imagining, only nervously.  
In fact, the owner of the hostel, although she was a rather soft and compliant woman in communication, but with her, there, nevertheless, everything was a little not as smooth in terms of trust as with others. It is not surprising, because you were here much less than the others.

"Oh, Barb, please talk to her if something happens, okay? Billy is quite associated, so it probably won't be too much trouble with him showing up in front of others too often."

You weren't sure of that from the word at all, but others didn't need to know.

"Yes, okay, don't worry."

"and.."

You glance over all four.

"Like I said, he's not strong .. You know. I just mean he's kind of weird, so if you don't mind, I wouldn't want to introduce him directly.. Now."

"We live with a guy we don't even know."

Phill sighs ironically, but you're literally whining, so no one was going to rebuke you hard enough.

"In any case, this is primarily a dormitory. I vaguely know a third of the people who live here. It's okay, probably don't worry."

Barb shrugs.

You thank her again, like others, and then rush upstairs, returning to yourself.

* * *

"Okay, you know what? You can stay if you really want to, but I can't guarantee how long-"

You almost scream when he sneaks up behind you, trying to put his arms around your waist, and you swear it's almost as quiet as cats.

"She said Billy was her boyfriend. Piggy said that."

"Firstly,"

You take his hands away from you as you turn around.

"stop doing this, or I'll die of a heart attack the second time."

Billy chuckles as he steps closer to you again, but you still try to keep your face as serious as possible, although, to be honest, you can't help smiling for a moment.

"and secondly, I literally had to lie that we were dating, because they would hardly have accepted the version of hacking as gently."

It is unlikely that he takes at least part of what you say into consideration.

"Do not even think."

* * *

By the evening, you almost get used to the fact that now Billy literally constantly rubs next to you, and even manage to give him something from food, having dinner yourself, because you were sure that although he was silent, he was hungry. Fears that he would simply eat neatly would not be confirmed either, because Billy seemed to represent a walking synonym for "negligence."

"and you call me piggy, seriously?"

This time you allow yourself a genuine laugh as you help him out with a napkin.

Usually, at this time, you were in the habit of watching television with others downstairs, but Billy stops you.

"Brush B-Billy's hair again like yesterday. Billy loves it when the piggy does it."

It's not that his hair is in the same dire condition it was yesterday, and obviously it's a ruse, but you agree, not wanting to leave him alone and check what else he might have done.

You end up pulling out your laptop, including something you've always watched while sitting in bed. Billy climbs in front of you, impatiently jabbing the comb, and only calms down when you touch his hair again, expressing satisfaction in every possible way.

You could complain if you really felt annoyed or rejected, but of course none of this was.

Truth be told, you've always liked to show some kind of concern for someone, be it a friend or relative. And this whole Billy situation was no exception.

You were almost sure that it would happen again tomorrow, and in a day, and in two.

* * *

When the time gets late enough even for you (and you had the habit of going to bed later than necessary on days free from study and work, sleeping off during the day), you collect everything you need to sleep downstairs on the couch, again giving your room to Billy.

In fact, the question of who sleeps where is still blurred and indistinct, because the sofa, of course, was inferior in terms of the comforts of your bed. But you tried not to think about it ahead of time, considering that there have already been a sufficient number of fundamental changes in your life at the moment.

* * *

Apparently not.

You are not sure how long it was when Billy woke you up, and at first, before you get used to his black shadow with those eyes, you get scared, twitching.

"What... Ugh.  
What is it, Billy?"

He uses your name for the first time in a long time when he addresses, and you notice that he again has something like the attack that was the previous morning.

"(Y/N), can Billy stay here? He needs, piggy, there.. Billy just won't do anything, nothing."

You can guess that he nervously fiddles with the edges of the sweater, guided by his eyes and movements in the dark.

Your guesses have long been confirmed, because Billy certainly suffered from something. Perhaps even from a couple at once. If you refuse him now, then you can get some unknown consequences. Emotionally unstable people, they are..  
Yes, even if nothing special had happened, the image of him panicking, choking in tears and biting his hands in the twilight of the room (your imagination kindly gave you the opportunity to admire it from the side) made you feel cold and guilty.

Still sleepy, poorly understanding the situation, not really seeing anything, you sit down on the couch, pulling your knees towards you, wrapping yourself in a blanket and opening it on one side, inviting Billy to sit next to you. He instantly, though still, apparently, bewildered, sit next to you, almost snuggling close to you.

You were not very familiar with such situations and how exactly in them you should act, but you tried to get yourself together, still not completely moving away from sleep.

Billy flinched when you touched his back, stroking gently and trying to calm him down, but didn’t budge, still burying himself in you.

Having straightened the blanket (fortunately, it was really big, which was very handy now) on his shoulders, you continue to iron slowly. And this, oddly enough, really helps to some extent, although not immediately, because he becomes much calmer after a while, having ceased to tremble so feverishly.

You sit like this for about half an hour, until you start to feel like sleep again, quite quickly and tangibly, begins to take you away.  
And after another 10 minutes, you completely fall asleep, no longer noticing that Billy is also asleep, resting his head on your shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to say that I'm really glad that you guys seem to really like what I'm writing. Thank you, I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy it qq💗


	4. I almost caught you

You lightly run your fingers through messy, chocolate-colored hair as Billy continues to sleep with his arms around your waist. Apparently, you managed to change your sleeping position during the night, because now he was half lying on you, snuggling up, and tucking his legs.

This is the first time you can observe him in such a calm and quiet state, because usually this guy did not stop talking for a second. It became obvious that it was just as useless to wait for complete silence on the part of Billy while awake as it was for snow in Africa.

When you just woke up to find him in this position, you were not surprised at all, just gently stroking the guy on the head. Moreover, you didn't even try to change anything. He just continued to stay there, hugging you tenaciously.

Completely forgetting that some of the girls could see you right now (or have already seen, which you practically had no doubt about), you were in no hurry to get up, involuntarily peering into its outlines. For the first time more attentive than ever in a couple of days.

Billy seemed completely different now, and there was no doubt that this singularity would disappear again, if he just woke up back.

And you just think, looking at him. What is it about him, so strange, sometimes annoying, with these eternally stupid phrases, names, actions, could start to attract so sharply? And did it attract at all? You belonged to people who sometimes find it rather difficult to correctly assess their feelings for others.

* * *

After some more time, your touches finally wake him up, and Billy at first sleepily tries to get used to the current situation, but notices, in fact, you, and instantly begins to smile as it seems, was peculiar only to him, back burying his face in you.

"Good morning to you too."

You smile too, ruffle his hair and sigh softly.

Damn it.

* * *

Christmas was just around the corner, and although the outside had long been fully decorated, the inside was still empty. The artificial tree had been bare for about a couple of days, looking alone at the passers-by.

"We keep all the decorations in boxes in the attic. Some of the garlands, however, may not be suitable, because no one knows exactly how old they are. Just check everything at once, a couple of them should still work." 

Jess replies, getting ready to go somewhere when you ask why no one has done this yet, and where, in fact, are all the Christmas inventory.

"Going somewhere?" You ask along the way as you finish your morning coffee.

Jess looks over his shoulder, smiling as she opens the door with her keys.

"Yes, I have to go to Peter's today. I don't want to leave him alone at the conservatory on Christmas, so I probably won't spend it with you, unfortunately."

"It's okay, of course." you nod in understanding. "Have a good day, I suppose?"

You smile back a little, and she leaves, saying goodbye again, slamming the door.

"In the attic, then."

Leaving the mug in the sink, you go for the boxes, firmly deciding that you will take this business into your own hands, so as not to delay until the last moment. Perhaps you were not a fan of the holiday itself, but you were just crazy about the atmosphere of the warm light of bright multi-colored lamps, shiny glass balls and the smell of candles. In addition, for that matter, it was finally possible to replace the annoying night light in your room with a more attractive counterpart in the face of a flickering garland.

Besides, Billy will probably like it too. You weren't sure about his tastes in general, but something told you that the bright lights should have caught his attention.

* * *

Having taken out everything you need, you go back to the living room, choosing it as the beginning.

First, it was necessary to check all the garlands, of which there were at least 7, for faulty ones. Having noticed the outlet, you are located nearby, alternately plugging each of the garland plugs.

By the way, they were not small in length, and some of them were so large that you managed to confuse them a couple of times with each other, and ultimately with yourself.

As a result, only two of them had to be thrown away. And although one of the burned-out ones was quite beautiful, you still have 5 more luxurious ones at your disposal. Each differed in pattern, color and mode. Some were not flashing, some were in the form of stars, some were snowflakes.

Having involuntarily looked at them, you don't even notice how Billy is habitually sneaking up behind you. Precisely sneaking up.

At first it scared you, but now you are almost used to the fact that he seemed to like to appear invisible until the last seconds.

But you don’t flinch, continuing to stare at the garlands as he exhales noisily, sitting right behind you.

“Look,” you hand him the one that had the usual spherical shape of light bulbs, and Billy really looks interested, as you expected, picking it up and examining it. Turning a little in his direction, you could see how the flicker was reflected in his green eyes and especially strongly dilated pupils.

"I'm going to decorate some of the rooms, maybe all. Would you like to help?"

And although the situation does not require at all, you, without noticing it, lightly run your hand along his cheek, trying to draw attention from the garland back to you.

He hums pretty, rubbing against your palm in response.

"Can Billy help?"

"Of course, why not? We can sit back and watch something after we're done, come on."

You weren't sure, but it seems that not only Jess was missing at the moment, but everyone else. Apparently, the girls went somewhere again, either together or separately, even before you woke up. Which is not surprising, because you still lived in owl mode, lying down and getting up later than others. Or you might just not notice how one of them leaves when rummaging in the attic in search of the necessary boxes.

Anyway, the house was empty now.

"Billy can s-break or smash something, and (Y/N) won't want to touch him again later."

He looks uncertainly towards the glass balls.

"What are you, nothing like that. Even if you drop something, it's okay. I'm not going to avoid you for any toys, Billy."

You rise, picking up the second of the garlands.

"Besides, you don't have to hang glass to be useful."

"No glass." He repeats.

* * *

It takes about an hour or so when you finally finish. You proudly examine what you were able to transform the entire lower (and partially upper) floor, and Billy does something with the remaining Christmas tree decorations that did not fit on the tree, or, to be more accurate, just examines their patterns and paintings.

He tried his best, and you saw it, silently smiling, when he began to get confused in the lights, and then, instead of just neatly unraveling, he almost tore them on himself. It seems that Billy was familiar with the decoration of the house for the first time, but this did not bother you a bit. On the contrary. You tried to let him do this or that work first, then only correcting in this or that place.

Having removed for the most part the already empty boxes back to the attic, you involuntarily linger there a little longer than necessary, peering into the far corner. For a moment, it even seems to you that he is still shrouded in darkness, more than any other part.

And then you go back to Billy, who is already patiently waiting for you on the sofa at the TV downstairs. You deliberately left one of the toys that he liked more than others - a glass snowflake covered with various sparkles and silver, with slightly pointed ends. But not so much that you can harm yourself or even more so to others, of course. And he was carried away by her exactly until he noticed you.

"(Y/N)! Pig! You promised that Billy could sit with you again."

"I remember, I remember, Billy, don't worry."

You giggle, gesturing to the remote for him while you search for something edible in the fridge.

"Try to find something for now, okay?"

Billy nods, but ultimately his channel searches don't end with anything. So is your quest for food, among other things.

"Ugh, I hope one of the girls will buy at least something of the food. Otherwise, I'll starve to death by evening."

You grimly joke to yourself, settling down next to Billy, and end up taking the remote from his hands to you, not losing hope of finding something normal among the discovery channels and cartoons for 5 year olds.

Finally, you end up with something like the day's news, because right behind it was not a bad movie by your standards. Moreover, Billy as a whole did not care what to watch, just to be in your hands.

He crawls up to you again, this time burying himself in your neck, and you involuntarily flinch, not being very ready for his hot breath on your skin again. It's not like you've never experienced this before..

"Was B-billy good today?"

You remember how he somehow managed to break the glass angel, dropping it to the floor. The angel was not something especially important, and before Billy had time to react in any way, you manage to convince him that nothing terrible has happened, instantly throwing an even not completely broken angel into the trash can. “I was going to get rid of him anyway,” you hastily add, and he almost seems to laugh.

"I guess?"

You smile, intending to pat his head as usual. But your hand freezes without touching his hair.

Instead, you almost twitch when you feel his hands trying to yank the ends of your sweater tucked into your pants from both sides, probably intending to get to bare flesh.  
Worse, you do absolutely nothing but sob involuntarily and quietly when he can do it without much difficulty, and his hot touch burns your skin, causing goosebumps.

"Good enough for a l-little pig?"

Billy does something between a low whisper and a growl right in your ear, and you tilt your head towards him, not really realizing your actions.

You reproach yourself for how you act recklessly, but the desire to show even the slightest bit of resistance never comes to your mind, either before or after.

You wanted to say something, but his hands smoothly slide up your body, and your tongue somehow treacherously grows numb from these simple movements, leaving words somewhere deep in your throat so that everything that you eventually managed to squeeze out of yourself , there was only a short sigh.

"B-billy .."

You call him uncertainly, and he seems to take it for an attempt to stop him, because you hear a growl, deeper, and his fingers on your chest, long slipped under your underwear, are clenching solidly tighter.

"Billy, look at me"

Billy finally lifts off your neck, looking straight at you, and you can see his eyes glittering feverishly. It even seems to you that they have become brighter, but probably this is just a vision. You can hardly think sanely now. Your own hands carefully, but gently, lay on his reddened cheeks, because, despite his position, he was still slightly embarrassed.

You hesitate, motionless for a couple of moments. Of course, you have repeatedly kissed before, but it was so long ago, stupid, and sloppy that you are not sure how it will turn out now. I mean, who would ever think of practicing something like that when your life doesn't even give you time to sleep well?

However, it comes out much better than you might imagine. Billy responds with a kiss almost immediately, if not instantly, starving into your lips, and you chuckle softly, feeling his tongue touch yours. He lightly bites your lower lip, trying to go deeper, and you, like never before, can clearly feel his smell, which was always with him: the smell of wood, old cologne and, it seems, a little dust. Despite the fact that he had not been in the attic for a long time, this smell remained on him.

"...let me change seats, it's not very convenient"

You whisper strangled as soon as you break the kiss, and Billy does not really argue, although he hisses a little displeased when he loses you from his hands for a short moment, while you ask him to turn around, and then yourself sit on his knees, turning to face him.

He doesn't seem to know what to concentrate on first, and you, without hesitation, simplify his task by getting rid of the upper part of your clothes. The sweater goes lonely to the other end of the sofa, and Billy almost loses his composure completely, pulling you closer, if not with a jerk, then rather abruptly. His attention returns to your neck as his hands continue to wander through your body.

"P-pig smells so damn good, d-d-aamn. Billy will eat this little whore."

You hear how the tone of his speech changes from the growing tension. How his tongue is twisted and how lost he turns into indistinct filth. It's like being five millimeters from a wild animal that is about to gnaw through your carotid artery with one bite. But you do not feel fear of him, although you were willing to bet that you never had so much adrenaline in you.

His tongue on your skin feels even hotter than a hand or a kiss, and you involuntarily fidget, feeling how it hardens more and more under you. Billy tries to lick your neck, leaving bites in places, but more often he chokes on his own sounds and words, sometimes even rumbling. You can't force yourself to stop moving, and it seems that this only makes him even more angry, because the last time he bites into your forearm harder, forcing a cry.

"Hhh little b-bitch, don't tease B-billy, s-slut. Piggy, stop moving!"

You hastily lift it off your bruised shoulder, kissing again as one of your hands slides down under your own dark trousers, trying to compensate for the lack of touch.

His torso, as expected (not that you ever thought about it before, to compare now), was the same gracefully pale and thin, covered with various scars here and there. The ribs seemed to be ready to pierce this thin skin at any moment, tearing out. Nevertheless, Billy could not be completely called skinny, because that would already be a gross exaggeration.

Seeking salvation in his warmth, you cling to him, putting your hands on his shoulders, no less fragile in appearance, only in appearance, but it does not get better from this.

"Billy, I-I-"

The sudden ring of a mobile phone seems to pull out, returning you back to reality, and you involuntarily shrink, looking in his direction, at the edge of the table.

"Don't d-distract.."

Billy grumbles quietly and still sharply into your shoulder, but this is followed by a knock on the front door.

"Anyone? Guys?"

"Phill"

You ascertain, instantly getting off his knees so quickly that he only has time to growl with displeasure, trying to hold you back.

"I got here.. Having some problems, can anyone help please?"

"S-second, Phill, I hear you!"

You frantically pull on your sweater, squinting with pain in your shoulder, and along the way toss his own in Billy's face, as quietly as possible asking him to dress quickly.

"To the top, quick, please"

Billy stubbornly refuses, resisting to the last, but the chance is missed, and in the end you manage to push him off the couch in the direction of the stairs, without stopping to answer the girl that was waiting outside the door.

Slightly nervously, you open the door with your duplicate keys and face Phill, who guiltily adjusts her glasses while holding a grocery bag with one hand.

"God, I'm sorry. I seem to have left my keys somewhere in a cafe, I'm not sure, but I definitely don't have them anymore.."

"It's okay, of course-"

You try to even out your breathing by smiling at your friend as sincerely as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spoil you, as chapters can be started for about a week before I return to them, becoming more productive. I had fun with this one pretty much, ehhehehe-


	5. Well, you both get what you want.

"All is well?"

Phill asks cautiously as she checks every possible place for the keys one last time, but ultimately still finds nothing.

" _Yes_?" you turn around too abruptly, laughing nervously, still feeling the recent warmth hurriedly leaving your body, leaving only the feeling of being lost.

_Fucking Billy._

"Well, huh? You're damn red now."

She gestures to your face while placing the purchased products from the packages on the table, putting some in the refrigerator.

But you don't answer either this or her subsequent questions, remaining standing where you stood at the door. The common sense in your head tries so desperately to scream and you almost listen to it in doubt. What ever came over you that you-

"Hey? Y/N? Can you hear me?"

Phill touches your recently bruised shoulder, and you flinch in the faint pain that manages to rip you out of your thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked if you can help me with the cooking? We have no food at all."

Half an hour ago, you would have gladly supported this venture, because all you really have left of food is a couple of packs of old cereals left somewhere in the bowels of one of the lockers. Only now you didn't care at all.

"I.."

You both turn around as the front door swings open again, for the second time in the last 10 minutes. You were right in assuming that some girls might have left together because Claire and Barb look around as soon as they get into the house, clearly delighted with the decoration of the rooms,

"Oh. my. god. Did you both make this beauty?"

Phill nods dismissively, taking out the dishes.

"only Y/N. I returned just a couple of minutes before you, and all you see is exclusively the work of this beauty."

"Oh, well, that clearly deserves the credit it deserves, honey."

Barb pats you on the same shoulder, and you wriggle in pain again, forcing her to stare at you a little surprised for a moment.

"I... had help with that."

You shut up, feeling phantom touches, as if he could still stand next to you. Should you have returned right now, or would it be more correct stay here and cool off, giving a constructive and sensible assessment of what is happening?

"That guy, right? Well, I can tell he's really quite good if so."

She smiles sarcastically as she steps away to leave her outerwear on the hanger while you quietly mumble something in response that she doesn't even notice.

"Oh damn."

Barb perplexedly opens an empty pack of cigarettes, sighing tiredly and somewhat displeased.

"Could you go upstairs and fetch me another one since this one is over? It should be in one of the drawers in my locker, maybe the first one, okay? I'm a little exhausted and I don't want to trudge to the top right now..."

Again, you listen only superficially, but you nod, looking dimly at Barb.

"Sure."

* * *

It's quiet here. You can hear the distant moments of the girls downstairs talking, the sounds of cooking, it seems even the TV. You still haven't turned it off? But the sound of your heart is much louder now, each beat of which echoes in your head, and especially in your temples.

You stop at the door to the right room, hesitate. Your head is still buzzing with thoughts, and you try to calm them down by inhaling deeply. It seems to help to some extent, because when you exhale you feel that it is a little easier for you, still putting your hand on the handle and opening the door.

But only until the already familiar hot whisper is heard right above the ear, breaking that continuous veil of silence that stood here all this time before.

"Caught you."

You almost scream at how abruptly Billy turns you around, pinching you between himself and the doorframe, but he reacts instantly, managing to cover your mouth with his hand.

"shhhhh, little p-piggy, it's just Billy."

Honestly, this is practically what you were waiting for. After all, you could have turned down Barb if you didn't want to be caught the way you are now. But you try to resist, realizing that you are too dangerously close to the stairs.

"Billy, no-"

You remove his hand from your mouth, along the way trying to slip out to the side, but he only presses you harder, forcing you to involuntarily rest your hands on his chest.

"I can't right now, damn it, Barb is waiting for me and.."

"Well, Billy was waiting too."

Your attempts to push back seem to be of no use whatsoever, because he only tries even more diligently to lift your sweater to the top. You get in your way as best you can, and Billy already growls familiar, jerking your hands against the wall above your head.

"D-don't bother, Y/N, Billy's not finished!"

His leg presses between yours, and you involuntarily faint while your body shivers. Noisy conversations and laughter from below seem to fade into the background, because all you hear is only tense, ragged breathing and inarticulate muttering from Billy.

"You are such an animal."

You sigh in amazement and lean forward as your position is still almost completely immobilized, diverting Billy's attention from your body to your lips. Kisses come out blurry, more sloppy, as if he had somewhere to hurry. And most likely he was in a hurry, eagerly licking you, saying something about how you taste, although for the most part it was only a collection of separate words.

"At least not here, please."

You fleetingly continue to cast glances towards the stairs, fearing that one of the girls might climb right now without waiting for you. And Billy, it seems, wanted to put you on public display, half-naked and groaning, while he triumphantly rips off your outer garment.

"No difference."

He hisses quietly, relentlessly tossing his sweater to the floor.

"B-Billy, we will be noticed"

You close your eyes, almost groaning as his tongue slides down your neck again. This time he marks her more strongly, because after a couple of minutes your skin is burning from numerous bites and hickeys.

Feverishly backing away, stumbling, you try to take you closer to your own room. Your legs are braided as if you do not feel them at all, and you could fall if you were not held, but you reach the right door.

Once you successfully manage to get away from the open area of the corridor, you turn around as much as you can (assuming that Billy cuddles as close as possible, hindering your movements) wanting to reach the latch and lock, but he grabs you under the thighs faster than you have time to do anything, pressing against the wall.

The feeling of how he rests right on you makes you almost howl, clinging to his sweater. Billy feels how you writhe under him, and rubs back, pulling out quiet requests, louder groans, which you immediately try to drown out with your own hands, biting your hand.

"Akh.. B-billy, please, I-"

"You w-want him? Dirty little b-bitch wants Billy's cock?"

You still fail to answer rationally, because instead of words, only a set of sounds and some kind of illegible nonsense comes out. And it was unlikely that it was an open question, because you were sure that your answer was not particularly necessary for him as in order to do what he wants. You blush, sob and nod your head feverishly, rather instinctively.

"Y/N? Are you.. Are you there?"

Claire's sudden voice on the other side of the door and a light tapping on it makes you involuntarily flinch, nervously turning around on the doorknob. But the girl never came to you, like others, without knocking and permission.

Billy giggles right in your ear, perhaps wanting to say something, but you get ahead of him, raising your voice before Claire hears about what you both were doing.

"Yeah, everything.. It's great, Claire...I'm just a little... busy. W-right now.. ha-ah."

You answer as clearly as possible, burying your hand in your dark matted hair as you press his head against your chest with one hand, and finally latch the door with the other.

"I... What are you doing? We're waiting for you, and-"

You’re about to answer, but you stumble when Billy jerks you off the wall, throwing you onto the bed. Before you can disagree, he is already piling on you with his whole body.

Claire seems to say or ask something else without getting another word from the opposite side, but you just giggle into another kiss as Billy's shaking hands impatiently try to cope with your pants. He quietly laughs back, responding to the girl, and you let him call her "stupid cunt" because, to be honest, moral principles are the last thing you care about right now. In addition, it seems that Claire still does not understand what was said, and after a couple of (as it seems to you) minutes of attempts, she finally leaves.

Your fidgeting under Billy intensifies when he sharply pulls you to him, kneeling, but does not move further. You hear the strap of his own pants clatter, and you involuntarily shudder when his cock is pressed against you. The way he rubs his erection against you is maddening, but this is too little now, and you only whimper stifled, arching.

"B-billy, I-.. ah-ha-a..p-please just..."

You frantically try to grab onto something, clinging to his sweater, and pull him back, looking lostly into his green eyes. Billy looks at you more like dinner, something that you could eat with appetite, and from something it only makes the knot in your belly clench tighter.

He leans over to your ear, breathlessly into it, and growls almost uterinely, squeezing the fingers on your thighs harder, painfully, leaving traces of crescents from the nails.

" _B-Billy will make you yell, little pig-c-cunt._ "

And you do not even have time to react properly, yelling shortly, because he seems to decide that you are already ready, jerking inside you. Choking from a sudden lack of air, you try to bite the wrist of your own hand in order to be at least a little quieter.

It helps a little.

The first couple of seconds you are in pain, while your eyes fill with tears, which choke even more, somewhere in the throat, because Billy is not treating you in the most gentle or careful way, crashing roughly and sharply. But almost immediately after this, just as strongly, the first all-consuming wave of that very long-awaited pleasure sweeps through the whole body, forcing you to moan in real, not trying to hide from others. Each new push knocks out the stars, infinitely floating before the eyes of the stars that seem to flash brighter over and over again.

Convulsively clinging to his back with your hands, trying to snuggle as close as possible, as if it could give more, you feel his saliva dripping onto your neck, into which he was still buried. He choked on her like you choked on air, rambling about how good it is, how good, and how beautiful your little pussy is squeezing around his cock.

It seems that you are also saying something, or at least you are trying, but all that you yourself manage to discern is just the way you scream his name in places, begging him not to stop. By that time, it was already deeply do not care that other girls could hear you.

You try to kiss him, but Billy bites rather than kisses, like a mad dog that is loose from its leash. His hands returned to a chaotic wandering around your body, and you willingly substituted yourself for his touch, compensating for the lack of contact at least so.

At some point, you realize that his sweater is interfering with you, and forcibly pulls it, pressing harder against your naked body.

Billy is hot, no, _terribly hot_ , and that warmth is driving you crazy as much as the non-rhythmic thrusts that got stronger.

You seem to be completely accustomed to the roughness of his movements, already practically noticing anything except the growing feeling of approaching ecstasy.

When his hand is sharply clenched around your neck, you involuntarily flinch, choking hiss from lack of air. Tears come back to your still wet eyes, which involuntarily roll up to the top. You mechanically grab hold of him with both of your hands, trying to loosen his grip, but it only pushes harder as Billy pulls away from you, looking down at your face.

" _C-c'mon, be a good pig, g-good piggy for B-billy and grunt. Do what g-good pigs do when they get fucked_."

He giggles, pushing as hard as he can, watching you wheeze, trying to say a word as you choke on the coming orgasm and the fact that he's choking you. But it slightly weakens his grip, making it possible to pull his hand away from his neck at least a couple of millimeters. Coughing, swallowing tears and moans, you try to do as he asked, desperately pretending something like that.

Billy is content with the spectacle for a while, and then leans back, removing his hand from your neck. He seems to be rewarding you, not allowing you to fully recover from what happened and at least a little to regain your breath, kissing, but you no less greedily bite into his lips in response.

_"I-I, a-ah.. I... so-..damn, I'm so close-"_

You moan into a kiss, with the last of your strength choosing words and somehow moving your tongue. But Billy seems to understand you anyway, feeling the same.

His speech finally gets confused, leaving only indistinct sounds, and his body is completely strained. He pushes a couple more times, as hard and deeply as possible, and you can almost feel an indistinct pain somewhere in the background, but not attaching any importance to it, when ecstasy finally covers you with your head, forcing your whole body to shudder, throwing your head back back. Abruptly leaving, Billy freezes, with a groan cumming mostly on your belly and chest, but perhaps not too much touching your face.

* * *

"Billy, n-no, I'm not-"

You do not have time to finish, when he hugs you, rather rumbling, and literally fetters you, wrapping his arms and legs around your body. Not caring at all that you are dirty, Billy rests his head on your chest, closing his eyes. It is unlikely that he is going to sleep anytime soon, but nevertheless calms down, trying to regain his breathing.

You sigh, pulling on both of you a blanket that all this time was crumpled and lay somewhere in your legs, but you hug him, involuntarily stroking his back.

For the next half hour, you are trying to calm the jumps in your breathing in the same way, inhaling and exhaling measuredly, but you manage to completely stabilize it only after an hour.

Probably, Billy still does not sleep when after a while you unnoticed for yourself fall into a dream, unable to fight the oncoming fatigue, but he does not bother you all this time, only silently continuing to hug and cuddle, as if you could go somewhere.

You will need a shower a little later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaa  
> Sorry that it took some time, but I am completely lost in the routine and especially in my studies for the last couple of weeks, not doing anything. However, I want to say that I will try to start writing the next part this weekend (if I live).  
> Enjoy the stinky boy's attention right now (´∀｀)♡


	6. bath time

You're not sure how long you've slept, but Billy's indistinct strokes and touches pull you out of your nap. During these couple of hours, he managed to snuggle up to you and fetter you even more, and now in some ridiculous attack of either tenderness or tomfoolery, rubbing his cheek against yours. Having completely lost any chance of continuing to sleep, you trembled when he began to try to lick you, involuntarily pushing his face away with your hand.

"Billy!-"

Billy seems to have noticed something funny about this, because he easily switched to the hand, which had been stopped a moment earlier. You simply cannot make an attempt at something seriously, and therefore you only pat him back through his tangled hair, kissing him on the forehead along the way.

It’s probably no more than 3 pm now. You draw rough conclusions, casting a glance at the cloudy weather outside the window, in which, despite the partial absence of the sun, the time was still guessed.

You wonder what the others are doing right now?

Your neck is starting to hurt somehow inappropriately, and deservedly not only it. Somewhere here you finally find yourself between something like a faint realization of what happened and a desire to quickly just take a hot, fresh bath, believing that this should somehow alleviate your suffering.

Along with his.

Billy continued to rub and mumble something about you, clearly not looking like someone to suffer. But his appearance just screamed, begged on his knees for the cleaning you dreamed of.

"Hey, that's it, stop, that's enough, really."

You giggle, this time really trying to stop, and grab his wrists, although objectively, if he wants to, he will easily break free before you have time to say a word.

"You know what? We're both just awful right now."

He builds a confused expression on his face, trying to understand why you are distracting him, and then tries to jokingly fight, intercepting your own hands. Then he has to stand up, and the curls of dirty hair fall very to the point on the same dirty face.

"I'm serious buddy, just look at you."

Nevertheless, you respond in kind, and abruptly pull him back down on yourself, meeting face to face.

"Why?"

Quite clearly, as for Billy, as if your position a couple of hours ago and your appearance now did not give answers.

"Because you dirty both of us, pig."

You nudge him lightly in the chest, trying to make him feel at least a faint remorse, but obviously it's completely useless, because this guy would rather be proud of it than really begin to repent.

"Doesn't care."

He shrugs, and then, as if thinking it over, adds:

"Billy c-can help with that. Let him lick it. Lemme lick it, piggy"

At this point, attempts to lick your hand are resumed, but with much greater zeal - so that you barely manage to snatch it out before he really starts licking anything.

"FUCK no! Don't even think!"

* * *

It took a while to really convince Billy to go out for a bath, but in the end, of course, the victory was yours. He unlocked to the last, but the totality of all the promised blessings and caresses, apparently, were much more attractive to him than these dirty marks.

"I'll make new ones anyway if I want to."

You swallow awkwardly without speaking.

After another 10 minutes, Billy finally gave up, and, with a displeased snort, let you get up.

Your poor body is pretty numb, partly numb in certain parts of the limbs, and you tried to make yourself a note not to allow him to hinder your movements so much.

Taking a sufficient number of towels, shampoos and something from clean clothes to replace both of you (here, fortunately, it played into your hands that in your wardrobe, in a separate corner, there were a couple of men's things that were once confiscated from the same attic. Claire kept insisting that they once belonged to acquaintances or relatives of the owner of the house, and you decided to take them for yourself, believing that since they were thrown there, it means that very few people need them, if only because you had a certain habit of wearing and men's clothing too.

Now this allowed you to give Billy at least something, as long as you didn't just wash his own), you made Billy put on old clothes, deciding that they would inevitably be washed, similarly put on your own, and finally pushed him out of the room towards the long-awaited bathroom. 

It is worth noting that for a moment your heart was involuntarily possessed by a small fear of looking wrong and contemptuous in front of others, remembering that at some point you allowed yourself to be louder than what you needed. But you manage to get rid of it before you even have time to go down the stairs.

As you walked down, you tried not to focus on how many of the girls were still there and, quite obviously, noticed you. Moreover, you didn’t even turn your head in their direction while escorting Billy, abruptly taking his hand, to the desired door, which was located almost at the opposite end of the large room. You could not know, but he clearly stupidly grinned at those of your friends who were there, on the couch or near the kitchen, provoking a confused and puzzled response from them. The girls looked at each other in silence for a while.

* * *

It takes about a couple of minutes to fill the bath, and during this insignificant amount of time Billy not only has time to glance around, but almost topple something from a particularly not securely fixed shelf down. You try to keep track of him, at the same time adjusting the temperature of the water, and ultimately distract him so that he takes off all his dirty clothes and puts them in the washing machine, passing your own along the way. There was something unusual about this, but you try not to think about it, referring to the fact that before that you had already gone much further than just taking a bath. You try not to dwell on this too much, as in order to begin to feel the possible incorrectness of your actions, but in the end you still almost miss the moment when the amount of water begins to exceed the norm, thinking with a gaze to nowhere.

So what if Billy was familiar to you for less than a week?

"Please."

You turn in his direction, pointing with your hand in the direction of the filled bath, but Billy is still standing there in a sweater, it is not known for what purpose, leaving just him.

"Well? What's the problem?"

You basically didn't want to climb first, because there were absolutely no guarantees that he would not run away, even though you seemed to be able to agree a little earlier. And you were right to some extent, because he shakes his head negatively, glancing sideways towards the door behind him.

"Billy doesn't want to."

"Oh, come on! We just discussed this just recently .."

You lightly pull his hand in your direction.

"You're going to like it, really. It's not as bad as you think. Besides, I'll stay there anyway. And you'll look much better."

"..like me, however," you end in your thoughts.

Billy seems hesitant, but nods, and you take this sweater off of him with your own hands, send it after other things to the washing machine, and then just as carefully but successfully plunge him into a hot bath, immediately admiring the change in reaction. Of course, he liked the warmth of the water, and he immediately forgot how he did not want all this, now just impatiently pulling you by the hand to him. And you, in fact, without resisting, after a moment exhale with relief when the water touches your wounded skin, pleasantly burning and instantly refreshing it.

"See? You like it, don't you?"

Billy feels somewhat defeated, although he is straightforwardly content with what is happening, and seems to ignore the question, turning his head away. You laugh, snuggling against his chest, and hug for a while, allowing yourself to freeze like that for a while. He instantly perks up, trying to grab hold of you in return.

Something about how good it felt to be around him made you feel extremely comfortable, albeit still awkward. You did not know how to describe something that you could now feel, and from something it seemed childishly stupid to you.

"Listen, Billy.."

"Mm"

You pull away, trying to look into his eyes, and he looks directly at you, forcing you to lose any words even more. In the end, you are silent, blushing awkwardly, and Billy, although he does not fully understand your behavior, at some point lightly touches your cheek, trying to return a smile to your face.

"No, no.. forget it.  
Let's just get back to getting you in order."

You instantly smile back at him, reaching out to the shampoo that is on the side of the bath, and for some reason, first of all, you start with his hair (with himself as a whole, you decided to take care of yourself later). Here, of course, he behaved as pliant as possible, since he dearly loved any of your touches in his direction, so in literally three times you managed to wash off all the dirt that was from his dark sloppy hair, returning both volume and extraordinary softness, and, best of all, leaving a light and pleasant scent of peach on them without any problems. In general, in your company you were exactly the girl who kept with you a lot of shampoos, gels, balms and soaps of different smells. Well, in a word, you loved it and almost singled it out as a separate hobby. Now you could finally share it with someone else. And while you regularly let other girls use your grooming products in case they needed it, sharing it with Billy, albeit not very aware of the situation from this angle, was completely different.

When you're done with Billy's hair, you go directly to his body, taking the peach soap from the same edge of the rim. After properly soaping your hands, you take on his neck, shoulders and chest, simultaneously washing them off with warm water and repeating the actions. Billy freezes for a while, freely giving control of himself, but when it comes to his chest again, he quite sharply grabs you by one of the hands, jerkingly trying to lower it a little lower. You shudder, but being already fully prepared for this kind of shit on his part, you just sigh in displeasure, splashing water right in his face.

"Hey!"

Billy lets go of your hand and then repeats your movement, similarly splashing water in your direction. You unwittingly squint, because the soap suds treacherously instantly overtakes your eyes, and in those seconds that you are confusedly trying to wash it off, he turns out to be faster, first touching your neck, and then the hands with which you were still covering your face. Finally, after washing off the burning soap, you put them away, and Billy's wet face immediately appears right in front of yours.

"Jesus, can you not do this at least now, Billy?"

And although you try to reproach him for his behavior, you nevertheless give in, touching his pale cheeks with both hands and kissing briefly on the lips. Billy obviously hoped you could do something else by trying to wrap his arms around your waist under the water, but you push him away slightly when you find the soap at the bottom of the tub that you dropped a minute earlier.

"Let me finish and stop fooling around."

He is indignant, but quiet, and ultimately still lets you finish.

You let Billy hug you from behind while you do the same about yourself, and here you mostly do without precedents, even if in some places it is not very convenient: he just puts his head on one of your bruised shoulders and sometimes quietly says that something about your smell or body warmth.

Finally, having completely washed off all the dirt, you breathe a sigh of relief, and yet you allow you to stay in the water for a while longer, mostly just fooling around with Billy, who is just waiting for this. Water casually poured out in places far beyond the edges of the tub, onto the white tiles and rug nearby, and in most cases he was the culprit.

It was good.

* * *

The flood of the unfortunate floor is even stronger, because at some point, on the contrary, Billy decided that now he stubbornly does not want to go out, and therefore will not let you too, you get out first, and having gathered your wet hair in a quick ponytail, throw a towel over yourself, and then аfter a little dry, you dress already in a pajama set, in the form of simple shorts and a T-shirt, which you took earlier. Regarding Billy, who was still in the bathroom, you acted a little differently: first (while being almost dragged back into the water) you lightly rubbed his hair with another dry towel, a smaller one, and then pulled out of the water and handed a second large towel, which one of those someone other T-shirts and jeans, after making sure that they fit him in size. The clothes smelled like dust, but they were clean, and Billy, without long resistance, put on what was given.

After flushing the bath and putting your things in their places on the shelves, you took the towels and, letting Billy go ahead, went out on your own.

During the time that you were there, only Barb remained in the living room, who dozed off on the couch in front of the TV, and you tried to walk past her as quietly as possible, so that in case of something you would not wake her up. Billy wanted to create some kind of noise, but you pull his hand in time, and he pauses for a while, although he looks sideways in the direction of the sleeping girl.

* * *

The bed, which had been crumpled after all, had to be corrected, although Billy tried to insist that, in general, he would be fine anyway.

Having triumphantly collapsed on a soft mattress, you decide to avoid the recurrence of an uncomfortable position for you, and therefore lie on your side, slightly curled up in a ball, thereby allowing Billy to fully cuddle up behind you, quite tenaciously hugging you. You smile, turning over your shoulder as far as you can, and kissing him lightly as he mostly hides his face in your still damp, chamomile-smelling hair, preventing you from doing it completely.

There is a kind of silence that is not typical for his company. You were about to ask something, but Billy turns up first.

"Y/N stay here with Billy?"

He asks suddenly, and you involuntarily flinch as the hands around your waist are clenching tighter.

"What do you mean?"

You touch them gently, but he doesn't answer, returning to an inarticulate murmur.

"Billy?"

"Don't try to leave me. Piggy is smart enough not to do this?"

He rarely uses this particular tone of voice, and you didn't know for sure, but preferred to think that of all the options, this one was the closest to his own.

This time you already somehow get up on your elbows, turning back to look at him, but now you can see his face. And it is not distorted by a familiar grin. Silently, Billy watches your actions with such seriousness in his eyes that a shiver almost overpowers you again.

"She'll be here, Billy-"

"I will."

You interrupt him, completely turning over to the other side, facing him, because for some reason the grip on you weakens and no longer holds tight enough to interfere with movement as before.

"I.."

You look uncertainly into his eyes. Abnormal brilliance is what still plays in them. You watched him, watched him all this time, and he was still there, as if flashing brighter. Billy looked wary, almost tense, and you could feel it on the hands that were still lying on you, even if they not restrain.

"Why are you asking right now?"

He is silent, but now for a longer time, no longer looking at you. Shuddering, Billy dramatically pulls you closer to him, forcing you to lie back. These changes in his behavior still confused you, but at least you had already dealt with this state of his, so at least you knew what to do.

"Well, hey, what happened?..."

You gently stroke his damp hair and he exhales, eyes closed nervously.

"This is strange to me. Many things are strange."

You quietly confess, and Billy almost tenses again, if not for your gentle touch on his neck, which made him relax back.

"But that doesn't mean that I would..  
You are different from any of my acquaintances, I will not hide. But I think this is exactly why I am now..."

He calms down, rather purring under your hand, but in fact he is still listening attentively, freezing where you freeze too.

"It seems already obvious that I like you. It's too late, huh?  
I'm stupid, this is.. "

"I like you too."

Billy answers almost indistinctly. You can see how difficult it is for him to do something like that, but he really would not want you to be hurt by your own false thoughts.

"Billy loves the way Y/N smell. The way you s-stroke him, s-sleep with him, kiss him and-"

"All, all, I understand, don't continue"

You involuntarily laugh, ignoring the sudden insignificant moisture in your eyes, because in fact, you finally feel better.

"I love you too, despite all the weird shit you do."

You, too, close your eyes, while still stroking Billy.

Maybe later it’s worth finally considering the option of moving, for which you didn’t have enough confidence before? Maybe.  
In one thing, you are sure for sure: along with your things, you will take something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo, I delayed this and I am ashamed, it is. But I finally finished this "8]
> 
> I want to say that in the future I will work with the Black Christmas fandom, throwing shots here 🙌


End file.
